


Unchain my Heart

by RavensCAT



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dalaric, Evilaric, F/M, Fauxlaric, Hurt!Damon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, No Humanity Damon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's been hurt by Evilaric. When Ric came back from the other side he didn't figure out right away but he eventually did. To see what happens from there take a look inside. It's a horrible story and very OOC just letting you know before hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElnaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/gifts).



> Guys so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic and also my first slash fic so please be nice. :3 Also first fic on AO3 and yea... Very nervous to post this and it's not beta'd so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Decided to do one on Dalaric since you know... I actually don't know but they're hot so yea.
> 
> Anyways a bit of season 3 and 4 spoilers mostly the end of 3 and the beginning of 4 but I doubt anyone would have a problem with that but also season 6 spoilers too. So before hand warning.
> 
> I don't own anything!! Just like to play wth the characters.
> 
> Changing a few things:  
> Elena and Damon are not together, never were together. She never was with Damon when he blew himself up to save everyone. Also he comes back along with everyone and Bonnie also comes back. So no one is trapped in hell. Damon and Alaric are best buddies but Damon has slight feelings towards Ric and Damon was hurt by Alaric when he was Evilaric and that's why Damon is a bit nervous and scared around him in the beginning. Alaric doesn't remember anymore but he gets terrible flashbacks later on. Also the spell the travellers cast was broken when the other side disappeared so they can enter Mystic Falls. So technically this story goes totally AU around season 4. Fast paced story so just just go along with it please.  
> Also Damon and Alaric are very OOC. Especially Damon poor guy he's been through a lot.  
> Okay here it goes. :)

**~Unchain My Heart~**

 

“Alright Damon c'mon, I don't know how much longer I can hold off.” Bonnie yelled.

“Is everyone back to the other side?” He asked. “Anyone missing?”

Bonnie looked back and counted everyone.

“Yea Damon everyone's here.” She replied.

“Even Ric?” He asked again.

Bonnie nodded and Damon moved towards her.

“What about you?” He asked.

“What about me?” She asked confused.

“Will you make it back? What will happen to you once the other side collapses?” He asked.

“I honestly don't know Damon but hopefully once the other side is gone I’ll just be me again and not the anchor.” She said.

Damon nodded and Bonnie reached out her hand and Damon grasped it tightly. He felt a sudden breeze and he opened his eyes to find everyone staring back at him. He sighed and gripped Bonnie's hand tighter, feeling that if he let go she would disappear into oblivion.

He turned around and faced her.

“Bonnie? You good?” He asked her.

She looked around and nodded.

“Can you still see the other side?”

She concentrated for a bit then nodded no.

“No I can't everything just seems quieter and just peaceful.” She replied sighing.

Damon nodded and let her hand go.

He turned back to everyone and looked at them.

“Everyone good?” He asked.

They all nodded and gathered around him.

Stefan came up to him and hugged his brother tightly.

“Damon thank god you made it back, for a second we thought we had lost you, when you didn't come back for a while.” Stefan said with teary eyes.

Damon sighed and hugged his brother back.

“I'm here Stef, I'm okay.” He replied.

Stefan moved back and Damon's eyes turned towards Ric.

“Ric are you still...” Damon started.

“Evil? No. Vampire? I think so.” He replied answering Damon's unasked question.

"Well let's find out." Elena replied as she picked up a rock and went over to him. 

She pulled out his hand and cut open his hand with the rock and then watched it heal instantly. 

"Well that answers that" Ric replied. 

"But are you still and Original Vampire?" Caroline asked. 

"I don't know, but I do feel pretty strong, but then again I haven't been a normal vampire to tell you the difference." He said. 

"How about you try compelling one of us vampires." Caroline suggested. 

"Alright who's on vervain?" He asked. 

Caroline, Stefan, and Elena all put there hands up and everyone turned to face Damon who looked away. 

"Damon!! Why aren't you on vervain?!" Stefan yelled. 

"I, well I just never took it after um uh Ric died." He mumbled not meeting eyes with anyone. 

They gave him sympathetic looks and then turned to Ric who looked guilty. 

"Okay guys how about we continue this else where?" Suggested Bonnie. "I think we could all use a break." 

They nodded and headed home towards the boarding house. 

 

***************

Damon opened the door to their house and stepped in. 

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had went towards to Mystic's hospital to check on Care's mom and Tyler and Matt along with Jeremy went over to the grill to see the extent of the damage and what they needed to get done. Enzo had disappeared off to god knows where. Which left Stefan, Damon and Alaric at the boarding house alone. 

Stefan groaned and sat down. After a couple seconds he jumped back up and growled. 

Damon turned to him "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I'm hungry." He said pouting. "I'm going to hunt, I'll probably go check on the girls after too so don't wait up." He replied as he walked towards the door. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yea I'll be fine." Damon nodded "Be careful!" He yelled and Stefan smiled at the concern his big brother was finally showing. 

"Who knew it only took me dying for you to show some concern for me." He replied back sarcastically as he slipped out. 

Damon smiled and nodded his head. 

He went over to Ric who had made himself comfortable on the couch. 

"I guess you'll be needing this." Damon said as he pulled out his spare daylight ring, which was almost identical to his except the the ring was black instead of blue, from his pocket and held it out. "It has my initials on it but I guess it'll do for now." 

Ric nodded and Damon placed it on his open palm.

"Thanks Damon." Ric smiled.

Damon nodded.

"Drink?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. 

Ric nodded and Damon turned around to pour them drinks. Suddenly he felt Ric right behind him standing very close. He froze. Hand still holding the bottle in mid air over the tumbler. 

Ric stepped even closer and Damon felt his breath on his neck. 

"Damon?" Ric breathed out. Damon's hand shook, so Ric reached out and clasped his hand over Damon's, steadying him. He took the bottle out of Damon's hand and placed it on the table in front. Damon turned, still trapped between the table and Ric, to face him. 

He looked up and his eyes met Ric's. He inched back a bit until he hit the table ledge. Ric raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him again. 

"Damon?" He tried again, moving closer and cupping his face with on hand. 

Damon seemed to seek comfort and shrink away at the same time in that touch. 

"Damon what's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing's wrong, why do you say that?" Damon replied in a hurry, which was a clear indicator something was wrong. 

"Because I know you and you're talking too fast." He replied moving even closer so that they were almost touching. 

Damon sighed and averted his eyes. 

"Damon look at me." Ric whispered, although it was a whisper, it held command. Ric lifted his chin up by hooking his fingers under it. 

Damon instantly looked up. 

"What's wrong?" He asked again, this time his pupils dilated and so did Damon's. 

"I'm scared" He finally whispered back. 

"Of what?" Ric asked again, not aware he was compelling the vampire. 

"You..." Damon said. Then his eyes widened and he pushed Ric back who was frozen after hearing Damon's confession. 

He stumbled back and looked towards Damon, who looked angry. 

"You compelled me? Ric what the hell?!" Damon yelled out. Well that answered the orginal question.

"Damon I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't think I still could." Ric explained. 

"Well clearly you can." He yelled. 

"Why are you scared of me Damon?" He asked in a low voice, ignoring Damon. 

His tone and voice made Damon even more nervous. 

"I... You... You don't need to know Ric." Damon replied before he tried zooming out of the house, but Ric was faster and grabbed his arm before he could grab the handle of the door and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't escape. Damon looked up at the original vampire with wide eyes.

"Nuh uh Damon. You don't get to leave on me like that. I do need to know. I need to know why my best friend is suddenly so scared of me." 

"You hurt me." He whispered in a small voice. Finally giving up, knowing Ric wouldn't stop till he knew. 

"I?...You mean evil maniac version of me?" He asked. Damon nodded and looked to the ground. 

"Hurt you in which way?" He asked moving closer. "Like torture you? Bleed you out? What?" 

When Damon didn't reply he hooked his fingers under his chin and lifted it up. What he saw made his heart wrench in pain and fear. Damon's eyes were filled with unshed tears. If it had made him become like this, the Damon who joked and laughed it off, it must have been bad. 

"Damon?! What did I do?" He asked urgently gripping Damon's arms tightly, shaking him slightly. 

"Raped me." 


	2. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter :) and thank you soo much for all your reviews warmed my heart. Y'all made my day so once again thank you soo much. 
> 
> Warning flashback in this chapter so rape content and harsh words. :/ and sorta long, not that you guys complain about that sort of thing unless you don't like reading that much... but then I guess you wouldn't be here. Anyways on with it then.

Chapter 2: The truth 

"Raped me." He mumbled "For a while." He whispered back, so quietly that if you were human you wouldn't have heard. 

********

"Wh... What?! No I couldn't have. Oh god Damon, I'm so sorry, so sorry." He loosened his grip on Damon's arms and looked him the eyes. 

A tear drop finally escaped Damon's eye and made it's way down his flawless cheek. 

"Damon..." Ric started, his voice cracked and he stopped, instead he pulled Damon into a hug who in return gripped the front of his shirt tightly, feeling that if he let go Evilaric would come back. 

The tears, the frustration, the anger, and the sadness that had been built up finally all came crashing down on him and he let himself be held and just cried. 

Ric felt that his shirt getting wet with tears and he could smell the saltiness as Damon cried silently. 

Ric just held him tighter as Damon cried and rubbed his shoulder in an failed attempt to calm him down. 

"Damon I'm sorry" Was all he could say. "I won't ever hurt you again Damon. You don't have to be afraid of me. Please just forgive me." He whispered into his hair. 

Damon cried harder and held on to Ric for dear life. 

He was just happy to have his Ric back and he didn't want to let him go. 

Ric felt Damon nod in his embrace and he sighed and kissed his mop of raven hair. Damon relaxed into his touch and his tears subsided. 

Ric just held him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

Finally Damon pulled away and looked up at Ric, who cupped his face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. 

"Damon I'm so sorry for what I did." Ric replied with a broken voice. 

"Not your fault Ric. It wasn't you." Damon replied, his voice still quivering. 

"It was still a part of me, even though I don't remember." Ric said, It pained him to say that but it was true. 

Damon nodded no. "No Ric that wasn't you!" Damon yelled angrily. 

"Damon it was still a part of me, you and I both know it." Ric said softly. 

"No Ric, I can't, I won't believe it because it's just too hard." He growled out. 

"Okay okay, Damon relax alright, just breathe for me." Ric said as Damon's heart rate increased.

Damon still had a death grip in Ric's shirt and Ric pulled him in again.

When Damon's heart rate slowed down Ric pulled away from Damon who reluctantly released his shirt.

"Okay how about we get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow, We've all been through hell in these past few months, especially you. C'mon." He grabbed Damon's arm and led him to his room.

Damon removed his jeans and crawled into bed. Ric came over to his side and pulled the covers over him and turned the lights off. 

"I'll see you in the morning." Ric said as he went over to the door.

Damon nodded.

"Ric?" He said before Ric walked out. 

"Yea?" He asked as he turned around.

"Speak a word of this to anyone and I will stake your ass although it wouldn't kill you, it will hurt like a bitch." Damon growled out.

Ric smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less." 

Ric closed the door and went to one of the guest rooms.

He shed his pants and shirt and crawled under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

*************  
Flashback:

Damon's phone buzzed and he frowned and flinched.

He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to the side opening them slightly, squinting at the light.

He saw the phone laying beside his head and he reached over to grab it.

"Why am I still alive?" He mumbled picking the phone up and looking at the screen.

Suddenly he felt someone hovering over him and he heard Ric's cold distant voice.

"Get up." Ric growled out.

Damon looked away from the phone and looked up. He had a clear view of Ric's crotch from this angle and it would have made his undead heart beat faster if it were under different circumstances.

Beside him Stefan groaned as he came to. He reached up and grabbed his head.

"I said Get Up!" Ric said again venomously, as Stefan lifted his head off the ground, slightly disoriented. 

"Klaus is gonna kill Elena." He said coldly, as Stefan and Damon made a move to get up.

"What?" Damon rasped out as he rolled to his side to get up.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan growled out.

Ric watched them both stand up, glaring at them with hate in his eyes.

Stefan looked at Ric. "Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids, She's the last person he would kill." He continued, squinting at Ric trying to find something on his face that would tell him that he's lying.

"The witch bound my life to Elena's." Ric replied to Stefan, looking at him through the top of his eyes. "If she dies, I die." He said turning his eyes to Damon as he said the last part, clearly aware that Damon felt something for the former History teacher/Vampire hunter.

A wave of sadness flickered in Damon's eyes, but was gone in an instance, but it didn't go unnoticed by the hunter.

"Klaus figured that out and has taken her." He replied moving his gaze back to Stefan.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and then moved their gaze back to Alaric.

"Now I'm stuck here until the sun goes down, So Stefan, you better start doing what you do best, Saving Elena's life."

"What about me?" Damon asked, looking confused.

"You are my ticket to making sure Stefan brings Elena back to me alive and Klaus." Ric replied as he grabbed Damon's arm and dragged him along.

"And hurry, before I decide to kill him." Ric called back.

Stefan gave him a look and sped out.

********  
Ric led Damon back to his classroom and pushed him inside, he closed the door behind him and turned to face Damon who was looking at him. Damon went over and sat down at one of the desks near the front of the room.

Ric gave him a sideways glance and went over to his own desk and sat down, putting his legs up on the desk.

"Why did you send Stefan to save Elena instead of me? Clearly I'm better suited to take down Klaus." Damon asked suddenly.

Ric glanced up at Damon from the normal stake he was holding. 

"Because if I have to spend time with a vampire, especially a Salvatore, I would prefer one that didn't brood all the time and is in love with Alaric." Ric smirked.

Damon's eyes widened and he shot up. Before he could do anything Ric sped over to him and pushed him back down and stuck a pencil in each one of his hands, pinning him to the desk. Then he grabbed the stake and jammed it into Damon's stomach.

Damon gasped out in pain and shock.

"RIC! What are you... ta... talking... about?" Damon asked panting and coughing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alaric growled out. "And you don't think that I didn't notice all those looks you sent your pathetic Ric?" 

"Don't call him pathetic!" Damon growled out.

Alaric went over to Damon and pushed the stake further in. 

Damon bit his lip trying in vain to stop the scream that escaped his lips.

"He was pathetic, I was pathetic, becoming friends with vampires, what else did I think would happen. This is why the real me took so long to come out." He snarled as he twisted the stake.

Damon who was on the verge of passing out glared at him.

"YOU are NOT HIM!" He snarled.

"Of course I am Damon, except now I'm not broken and weak. You made me weak Damon, but not anymore." He whispered against Damon's lips, as he bent over putting on hand on the chair behind Damon and the other on the desk in front of him.

Damon closed his eyes trying not to react to Alaric's close proximity, but it was still his Ric, still smelled like Ric, still had Ric's eyes, everything about him was still Ric and yet everything was different. Still Damon was affected by him and Alaric could tell.

He hooked a finger under Damon's chin and angled his face up.

"Look at me!" He commanded and Damon found his eyes opening.

He looked into Alaric's stormy blue eyes.

"Am I still affecting you Damon? Does me doing this affect you?" He asked against his lips as he placed a hand on his thigh slowly dragging it up lightly.

Damon stifled a groan as he searched Alaric's eyes for a tiny bit of humanity, but he saw none.

"Ric... I know... I know that a part of you is st... still in there, p...please don't be like this." He gasped out.

"Your Ric is gone Damon." Alaric murmured. 

"NO I... I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed out as best as he could manage since there was still a stake prodding from his stomach.

"Oh you don't, do you? Well that's too bad." He said as he removed the stake and then shoved it back in twice as hard.

Damon gasped in pain and his face contorted. He coughed out blood and Alaric smirked.

"Uh oh, looks like you punctured a lung." He said as he took his place back in his seat.

"Ric... ughh... don't do this... please." He coughed again and spat out the blood.

Ric watched him with a growing hunger. He saw the blood stain Damon's lips and he growled, remembering he hadn't fed in a while.

Ric shot up again and started pacing.

"What? Be a hunter? Sorry to disappoint you Damon, but last time I checked I was still a Vampire, Vampire hunter." He snapped as he turned to look at him.

Damon looked up at him and realized how much Alaric, like this, reminded him of himself when he had his emotions off and he didn't like it one bit.

Alaric growled again as he saw Damon cough up more blood.

Damon looked up at him when he heard him growl.

He noticed the look of hunger in his eyes and managed a smirk.

"Looks like someone's getting hungry." Damon said.

"SHUT UP!" Alaric snapped, he walked over and pulled the stake out of Damon mercilessly.

Damon growled out in pain and tried to free his hands.

"Don't even think about it." Ric spat.

Damon stopped his struggles and watched Alaric who started pacing back and forth in the room again.

"You know you can go out and feed if you like." Damon smirked.

"Stop trying to be smart Salvatore." He glared. "There is no one else in this building and I can't go outside, even if I could I wouldn't leave you here alone."

"You know maybe I could use you, being a vampire hunter and all." He smirked and licked his lips.

The smirk slipped from Damon's face and he swallowed hard knowing how badly it hurt being fed from unwantedly and especially for a vampire it was like being dominated and also how good it felt when the person feeding from you was the one you loved. Except he didn't know which one was worse at the moment.

Damon started struggling again. Alaric cocked his head to the side and smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

He went over to Damon and pulled the pencils out and Damon groaned.

Damon shot up and bolted for the door trying to make it outside.

But before he could open the door Alaric grabbed his wrist and pulled him back forcefully. Damon stumbled back and hit the wall opposite of the door. His head slammed into the wall and he groaned as his vision swam.

In an instant Alaric was pressing Damon against the wall and Damon was searching his eyes again.

"Ric please, don't." Damon murmered, placing his hands on his chest trying to put some space between them.

Ric grabbed Damon's wrists and pinned them to the wall.

He eyed the blood still covering Damon's lips and licked his lips.

He didn't know what was happening to him all he wanted to do was hurt Damon and dominate him. 

He vamped out and that's when Damon started stuggling against his hold.

"RIC!! PLEASE DON'T, STOP PLEASE!" Damon cried out.

Alaric pressed against him harder and sank his fangs into the side of Damon's neck mercilessly.

Damon cried out in pain and clenched his hands into fists. 

Ric groaned in satisfaction. Damon's blood tasted better then human blood bags.

"FUCK RIC!!" Damon cried out as his vision swam and he began to limp slightly in Ric's arms.

Alaric slowed his pace as he felt Damon sag and placed his hands on his hips holding him up.

He felt himself harden at the pleasurable feeling of Damon's blood. 

He felt disgusted with himself for getting turned on by a vampire but he was a man. Then he thought what better way to humilate Damon then to over power him and dominate him.

He ground his hips into Damon and he gasped in shock at the pleasurable feeling. 

"Ric what are you doing?!" He gasped out. 

"Showing you what it feels like to be dominated." He replied, removing his fangs from Damon's neck carelessly. Blood spilt down Damon's neck and he licked at it. 

Damon bit his lips and tried to move again. Alaric pressed himself tightly into Damon and moved his head back to look at Damon's face. 

"What's wrong Damon? I thought you loved me?" He asked innocently.

"You're not my Ric!" Damon said through clenched teeth.

Alaric smirked.

"Well this is the closest your gonna get to the real thing buddy." He said as he leaned in and kissed him.

Damon tried not to moan and tried to turn his head away but Ric grabbed his face with his hands and him in place.

Damon tried to push Ric off but couldn't.

"Alaric stop, you don't wanna do this." Damon murmered out against Alaric's lips. 

"Make me." He whispered, leaning in and capturing Damon's bottom lip with his teeth. 

Damon whimpered uncharacteristicly. 

Ric nibbled lightly on his lip and then bit down hard enough to draw blood. 

Damon groaned and fisted Alaric's shirt in his hands tightly. 

Alaric lapped up the blood with his tongue till it stopped flowing. Then captured Damon's lips again, thrusting his tongue into his hot wet mouth. 

Suddenly Alaric stepped back and grabbed Damon's collar in his hand and pulled him over to his table and pushed him down over it so his stomach was resting on the table. 

Damon squirmed and tried to get free but Alaric's hand made it impossible for Damon to escape. 

Alaric leaned over Damon so that Alaric's dick was rubbing against Damon's behind everytime he moved. 

"I suggest you stop trying to use your strength to escape, it's no use." Alaric mumbled against his ear, licking his lobe. 

He reached one of his hands to the front of Damon's jeans and opened the button and zipper. He yanked down his jeans and boxers and smacked Damon's ass hard. 

Damon yelled out in pain and his face turned red in embarrassment. He felt tears of frustration pool in his eyes as he once again, in vain, tried to free himself. 

Ric pushed down his own jeans and boxers and stroked his already hard cock. He lined himself up with Damon's ass and thrusted himself inside. 

Damon gave a startled cry as he took Alaric's big cock without any preperation and that too for the first time. 

Alaric leaned over Damon again and lightly bit his neck. 

"I'm surprised Damon, that a slut like you has never done this before. I would have thought you would have tried everything by now." Alaric spat out, trying to hurt Damon in every way that he could. 

Damon just closed his eyes and gripped the edges of the desk tightly, trying not to pass out from the weakened state and pain he was in. 

Alaric leaned back and held Damon's hips in a bone crushing grip as he pounded into him. 

Damon willed the pain to go away but it didn't. He prayed that it would just end soon and that Alaric would leave him alone. 

Ric smirked in satisfaction loving that he was able to dominate Damon like no one ever could. 

He pounded into Damon harder. Ignoring his pained cries, not caring about the tears that leaked through his closed eyes, not caring about the blood that had started flowing down his legs, not caring that he was hurting Damon, just not caring about anything, not caring...

*********

"Fuck! DAMON!!" 

Ric woke up with a start and looked around. He was covered in sweat and panting harshly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ric remembered what happened. Wonder how him knowing Damon loves him is gonna play out.   
> Spoiler alert relationship evolvement in the next chapter ;) Anyways leave a review and encourage me :D


	3. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me :)
> 
> Relationship evolvement in this chapter. Bit fast paced I know so sorry about that if you think it's sort of unlikely.

Chapter 3:

********  
"Fuck! DAMON!!" 

Ric woke up with a start and looked around. He was covered in sweat and panting harshly. 

********

In an instant the door flew open and Damon sped in. 

"Ric?! Are you okay?" He asked, brows furrowed together. 

Alaric took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Yea, come here Damon." He said as he patted the spot beside him. 

Damon hesitantly moved over to the bed and sat down. 

He turned to look at Ric. "What's the matter Ric?" He asked. 

"I... uh had... um a flashback from when I was you know... Evil." He finished. 

Damon looked at him with watery eyes. 

"What did you see?" He asked slowly. 

"The first time it happened, the first time I hurt you." He replied slowly. 

"I'm sorry you had to remember that." Damon said looking down at the sheets. 

"And I'm sorry you had to go through that Damon." He said cupping his face bringing it up to meet his gaze. 

Damon quivered under his touch but looked up to meet his gaze. 

"Damon do you love me?" He asked suddenly. 

Damon looked at him in shock trying to move away. 

"It's late Ric, you're tired. We'll talk in the morning." He said as he made a move to leave the bed. 

Ric grabbed him and pulled him towards him again. 

"Do you love me Damon?" He tried again. 

Damon looked at him, looking for anything that'll give his emotions away but he found nothing. 

"Answer me Damon, do you..."

"Yes." He mumbled, interrupting Ric. 

Ric cupped his face and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. 

Damon moved back in shock. 

"What're you doing? Why aren't you hitting me, why aren't you disgusted, why are you kissing me? You should be doing anything BUT kissing me." Damon exclaimed.

Ric grabbed Damon's face and kissed him again, his kiss now, so different from than, so much softer, much more loving, caring. 

He pressed their foreheads together, still cupping his face.

"Damon this isn't 1864 where you will get beaten for loving a guy, and if you love me, I'm willing to give it a shot between us." He whispered softly.

"But you're not... gay..." Damon trailed off. 

"Actually I'm bisexual." Ric said. 

Damon eyebrows shot up as he looked at Ric. 

"Yea my parents were pretty relaxed and I was pretty explorative." Ric replied nonchalantly. "But that's beside the point."

"And what's the point?" Damon asked. 

"That you love me and I'm okay with it and willing to give us a shot. Besides you're not gay either but you fell in love with a man and no one is going to judge or hate you because of one guy." Ric replied trying to knock some sense into him. 

Damon sighed and nodded. 

"Okay" Damon nodded. 

"Okay what?" Ric asked. 

"Okay we'll give it a try and if it doesn't workout promise me that this won't affect our friendship and that we'll stay best friends." Damon said, looking surprisingly vulnerable. 

Ric nodded and cupped Damon's face again, he was doing that a lot, maybe trying to make up for what he did with gentleness.

"I promise." He said and with that Damon relaxed into his arms. 

"Is it okay if we could take things slow... I don't think I could just jump to..." Damon was cut of by Ric. 

"Damon you don't have to explain anything to me and I understand. We can take things slow." He smiled and Damon gave a small unsure smile back. 

"Damon relax, I'm not gonna leave you for wanting to take things slow." He smirked. 

"I know but you have heightened emotions now and your gonna wanna..."

"Damon I'm an original vampire, I think I have more than enough control to wait a while." 

Damon eased up and smiled. 

"Okay now go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning." Ric said as he kissed his forehead and snuggled back into the sheets. Damon smiled and turned the lights off as he headed back towards his room. 

**********

Damon stirred as he felt a rough hand caress his cheek softly. 

He sighed happily as he opened his eyes to see Ric laying beside him, head propped up on his hand. 

Ric felt his heart skip a beat hearing Damon sigh. He had always wondered what it would feel like to be with Damon for some reason and now that it was happening it just seems like a dream. Before he was evil he could see that Damon used to give him looks but he always brushed it off as Damon behaviour and Damon was always pinning after Elena, apparently not since he just confessed to loving Ric. Maybe somewhere along the way Damon had taken Ric's heart without him realizing it. Maybe he still needs to realize this. 

"Good morning." Ric said smiling big. 

"G'mornin'" Damon mumbled back as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

Ric smiled and smoothed his hand over Damon's bed hair, which to be honest looked really adorable on Damon. 

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked whilst turning to look at Ric, who was fully dressed. 

"Nothing much just thought it was time you woke up. You know since its like 11:30." Ric said smirking. 

"What?! It's only 11:30? Ric I wake up at like 1:00 when I not being summoned by dark mystical creatures." He grumbled. 

"Dark mystical creatures? You are a dark mystical creature." Ric laughed. 

"Yea, well you know what I mean." Damon grumbled getting ready to snuggle back under the covers when Ric's hand stopped him. 

"Yea but I'm hungry." Ric groaned out. 

Damon soon realized he was also hungry and that hadn't fed for a while. 

He sat up again and nodded. 

"Blood bags are in the cooler in the basement, just give me five minutes and I'll join you shortly." Damon said crawling out of bed. 

Ric nodded and headed downstairs. 

*******

Damon came down the stairs with wet hair which was a hot sight for Alaric. 

He groaned silently and rubbed his face. Staying away from Damon sexually was gonna be harder than he thought, but he is willing to give Damon as much time as he needed. 

Damon came over to him and smiled. 

"You didn't get the blood bags?" He asked confused.

"Didn't trust myself to not loose control after you know not being evil." 

Damon then realized how selfish he was being and how hard it must be for Ric being a new vampire, an original vampire, and probably feeling guilty. Very guilty with the heightened emotions and all. 

Damon sighed "Ric I'm so sorry, I'm being a bit too selfish. Never asked you how your coping with everything." He said as he sat down beside Ric. 

Ric swallowed heavily. 

"I'll be honest Damon, it's hard, but I have you now and I know you won't let anything bad happen to me or anyone else." Ric said looking into Damon's eyes and Damon nodded.

"In a way I feel overwhelmed by guilt, but then I feel so happy that someone loves and cares for me like never before and everything is just..." Ric trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"I know how you're feeling Ric, your emotions are sorta all over the place right now." 

"Damon I just want to tell you how glad I am to have you here right now with me, in my life." Ric said pulling closer.

Damon felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad your back Ric and not evil." Damon said as he got up and headed towards the basement. Ric got up and followed. 

"Don't worry Ric I'll help you through this and your an Original Vampire I'm sure you can handle this. 

Ric nodded and they stopped at the cooler. 

Damon opened it and pulled out two blood bags and handed one to Ric. 

Ric tried not to vamp out, which he thought would scare Damon since Evilaric fed from him and all, but he failed and vamped out as soon as he saw the blood. 

Damon looked towards Ric and smirked. 

"I think that's the hottest thing I've ever seen." He mumbled out. "and I've seen a lot of hot things Ric. I really think vampire is a good look for you." 

Ric distracted from the blood, easily willed away his vamp face and switched to human. He smiled and stepped towards Damon and Damon took a step towards him.

Ric gently placed his hands on Damon's hips and pulled him towards himself. Damon reached out and grabbed his biceps and trailed his hands up to hook them around his neck. 

Ric leaned closer until their chests were touching. He leaned down and kissed Damon softly. The blood bags in their hands dropped to the ground. Damon kissed him back and pulled Ric closer by the neck. Damon loved the gentleness Ric was showing with him, which to him proved that Ric cared. Damon moaned into Ric's mouth as Ric's tongue grazed over one of his fangs. He tilted his head up slightly to have a better angle when all of a sudden Stefan rushed down the stairs and pulled Alaric away from Damon, throwing him against the wall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Stefan!! Why'd ya have to ruin their moment? :P
> 
> I know that this seems a bit to lovey dovey for Damon and Ric but Ric feels the need to make Damon feel safe and secure after hurting him and Damon's still hurt about the whole thing and has no problem being pampered right now, but maybe later they'll go back to their own arguing selves. 
> 
> Anyways keep the reviews coming guys. :D Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daroline Flashback in this chapter.

Chapter 4:

*******

He tilted his head up slighty to have a better angle when all of a sudden Stefan rushed down the stairs and pulled Alaric away from Damon, throwing him against the wall. Damon looked shocked for a second. 

********

"Alaric what the hell?! Stay away from my brother! I thought you weren't evil anymore?!" Stefan yelled out stepping between Damon and Ric, feeling protective of his big brother. 

Alaric just looked at Stefan, still shocked. 

Damon quickly composed himself and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. 

"Stef relax, he knows everything, he knows how I feel." Damon exclaimed as he pulled Stefan back towards himself. 

Stefan turned around and looked at Damon with a questioning gaze. 

"You just told him everything." Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Well he kinda figured. I was acting strange around him and he got it out of me. Then had a flashback/dream thingy so yea." Damon mumbled looking to the ground. 

"Wait you know what happened?" Ric asked surprised. 

"Who do you think found him after you left the school at night." Stefan growled out glaring at Ric. 

Ric flinched at the accusation and looked away. 

"Okay guys let's not make this any harder than it already is." Damon said to the ground.

They both turned to him.

"Damon if Stefan knew why didn't he help you the other times it happened. Why didn't he stop me." Ric asked confused.

"Wait what other times?! Damon what didn't you tell me." Stefan yelled out looking frustrated. 

Damon sighed and glared at Ric. "Cause he didn't know but thanks to your big mouth now he does." 

"Damon why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked his voice softening. "You told me it was a one time thing and he just wanted to prove a point."

"Ya well I lied and I didn't want you to be involved in this." Damon said. 

"Well why the hell was he kissing you now?" Stefan asked angrily. 

"He knows I love him and he's willing to give us a shot." Damon whispered out unsecurely. When Ric nodded, he smiled. 

Stefan turned towards Ric and glared at him. 

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." He pointed at Ric. "If you so much as hurt a hair on his head again I will find a way to kill you." He said angrily. 

"Stefan!" 

"No it's fine and I agree to that, I wouldn't expect anything less from him. He's your brother and he loves you." Ric said interrupting him. 

Stefan smiled. "Good then we're cool." He turned around and walked back up the stairs. 

Damon sighed and covered his face with his hands and shook his head. 

"Oh god this is embarrassing." He groaned out. 

Ric walked over to him and grabbed his wrists, prying his hands from his face. 

"Why? I'm the one who just got told by your younger brother." Ric said smirking slightly. 

Damon looked up at him with his bright blues. "Exactly." 

Ric laughed and pulled Damon towards him again. 

"Now where were we." He asked leaning in towards Damon again, suddenly his stomach gave a little whine and Ric blushed. 

Damon laughed and got out of Ric's grip and retrevied the blood bags off the ground.

He handed one back to Ric and told him to open it and just smell it. 

Ric nodded and opened it, feeling his features change again he looked up at Damon for guidance. Damon nodded and smiled. 

"Good now relax yourself, calm down and change your features back." Damon said guiding him slowly and patiently. 

Ric took a deep breath and his face changed back. 

"Your doing great Ric." Damon said. "Now take a small sip and try and keep your face from vamping out."

Ric brought the bag to his lips and took a sip. A muffled groan escaped his lips. 

Damon smirked at him and raised his eyebrows. 

"Sorry I guess I'm just hungry." Ric mumbled sheepishly. 

Damon nodded and continued helping Alaric through the bag. Once he was done Ric sighed. 

"You make control look so easy." Ric said. 

Damon smiled. "Don't worry Ric you'll get used to it in a couple tries." 

Ric nodded and they headed upstairs. 

Damon went over the cart and poured Alaric and himself a drink. He went to couch where Ric was sitting and handed him a glass. 

"Helps with the cravings." He said as he sat down beside him, legs brushing. 

Ric nodded and took a sip. 

"By the way your good at training, have you done this before?" Ric asked.

Damon nodded and looked into his glass. "Who do you think trained Blondie?" 

Ric's eyebrows shot up. 

"You trained Caroline? I thought Stefan trained her, and last I remember didn't you want to kill her?" He asked.

"Pfft yea as if, Stefan tried to put her on the bunny diet and the second day she bursts into my room and throws up on me." Damon grimaced. 

Alaric stifled a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand.

"How is she still alive?" Ric asked snickering.

*******

Damon was laying on the bed staring off into space when all of a sudden his door flew open and a wild looking Caroline ran in. She slammed the door closed and leaned back on it and sighed heavily.

Damon sat up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She stared at him with wide tearful eyes.

At this he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Blondie, you okay?" He asked a little bit concerned.

She shook her head no, but didn't open her mouth.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the Stefan diet?" He asked teasingly.

She opened her mouth to say something when she threw the blood up all over Damon and herself.

She covered her mouth and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Damon... I'm so sorry, I... I didn't..." And with that she started crying.

Damon who was momentarily in shock, composed himself and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Care, it's okay it happens. It's fine alright, just stop crying." Damon hushed her.

Caroline relaxed in his grip and held his shirt tightly.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"In his room, I told him I was leaving." She replied.

Damon nodded and pulled her into the bathroom.

He peeled his shirt and jeans off and threw them in the corner. Left in just boxers he faced her.

"Here gimme your clothes." He said. 

She nodded and took off her jacket, shirt and jeans. She stood, left only in her bra and panties, unsure looking small and scared. 

Nothing they haven't seen before.

He grabbed her clothes and piled them over his own clothes.

He wet a towel with hot water and cleaned her up. All this time Caroline just searched his face for any signs of anger but found none the whole time. 

"Damon?" She said suddenly. 

He looked up, into her eyes. "Yea?"

"Could you please help me. I don't want to drink animal blood. It tastes gross, but I also don't want to kill an innocent person. Will you help me control it. Please Damon?" She asked him innocently. 

Damon sighed and looked at her. She had so much hope in her big blue eyes that he just couldn't say no. After all he was technically her sire. 

"Alright fine I'll help you." He replied.

She smiled big and jumped into his arms. 

"Thank you Damon." She kissed his cheek and Damon just couldn't hide the small smile that broke out on his face. 

"Alright that's enough, let's get you something to wear." He told her as he pulled her into his room. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out and black button up collared shirt and handed it to her. 

"Here just wear this for tonight and stay here for the night. I'll grab clothes from your house tomorrow." He added. 

She nodded and slipped her arms through the holes. 

"Pick any room." He said as he crawled into bed. 

Caroline bit her lip and looked towards Damon who was laying on his side. 

"Damon can I please stay with you?" She asked once again looking small and scared. 

He sighed again and turned onto his back and lifted the covers up so she could get in. She smiled and snuggled into his side, placing her head on his chest. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. A rare affection he doesn't normally show unless he had compelled them to forget. 

"Damon..." Caroline mumbled after a minute of silence. 

"Hmm?" He murmured out. 

"I'm scared." She admitted in low voice. 

Damon's grip around her tighten slightly and brushed the hair away from her face. 

"It's okay Caroline, I'm here for you, I'll help you. No one helped me which is why I am the way I am but I'll make sure you don't end up the same as me." He said. 

"You haven't turned out that bad Damon." She mumbled out. "Why don't you ever let anyone see the good in you?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a nice person." He retorted back. "Besides, you of all people shouldn't like me or think that I'm good." 

"Yea well Damon, you've just been hurt one too many times, I know how you feel Damon, you just need to be loved." She replied.

Damon huffed. "Blondie?"

"Yea?" 

"Shut up and go to sleep before I kick you out." He replied.

Caroline giggled and got comfortable again.

***********

"Aww that was soo sweet." Ric answered, rubbing Damon's thigh.

"You saw that?!" Damon asked, surprised.

"Yea I did." He smirked.

"Ric that's cheating, stay out of my head." Damon replied as he glared at his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Is that what Ric was now? He sure hoped so.

"Yes Damon, I'm your boyfriend." Ric replied reading Damon's mind again. Now that he figured out how to do that it was kind of hard to stop.

He shuffled closer to Damon and Damon glared at him again.

"RIC!!" Damon grumbled out, slightly blushing but also feeling contentment. 

"Ok ok, I'm sorry I'll stop." He said smiling. He leaned over and kissed Damon's cheek softly and then got up off the couch and shuffled over to the bar again. He refilled Damon's glass and his own. 

He came back and placed Damon's drink in Damon's hand and sat down again, closer this time.

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Ric. "Promise you'll stop?" He asked. 

Ric leaned closer until their lips were almost touching and whispered "nope" against them. 

Damon started to pull away angrily when Ric slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him back and sealed their lips together. 

Damon closed his eyes and kissed Ric back gently. Ric coaxed Damon's mouth open with is tongue and slipped it inside. Ric hooked a finger under Damon's chin and tilted it up towards him to have a better angle. He leaned over Damon slightly which cause Damon to lay flat on his back with Ric hovering over him. He trailed his hands down Damon's sides making him shiver, he reached his waist and gripped Damon's hips firmly, unaware of his strength. Damon groaned out in pain and turned his head to the side. He grabbed onto Ric's biceps and tried to push him off. Ric who didn't get the message trailed his kisses down to Damon's neck. Damon's heart sped up and he snapped his eyes shut tightly.

"Ric. Ric! Stop please! Ric you're hurting me!" Damon yelled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me guys and thanks for all the reviews. Once again another cliffhanger, sorry... actually not sorry :P


	5. The switch

Chapter 5: 

"Ric. Ric! Stop please! Ric you're hurting me!" Damon yelled out. 

********

Ric instantly stopped, panicking and moved back. Damon stood up quickly and moved away.

"Damon, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't realize... are you okay?" He asked standing up to look at Damon.

"Yea I'm fine, I just need a minute." Damon said as he calmed his racing heart. Ric heard his own heart thundering away in his chest and took a deep breath.

Damon was looking at the ground and looked visibly shaken. Ric took a tentative step towards Damon and Damon stepped back. 

"Damon..." Ric looked hurt.

"I... I'm sorry Ric, maybe this wasn't a good idea, I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship just yet." He said, not meeting Ric's gaze.

Ric felt as if someone had just punched him in the face.

"No, Damon, I'm sorry please just give me another chance. I just wasn't aware of my strenght, I'll be more careful next time I promise." He said, moving closer to Damon and gently grabbing his wrist. He pulled Damon towards him and he hesitantly came closer. He cupped Damon's face and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Will you please give me another chance Damon? I don't ever want to hurt you." Ric whispered.

"Just give me time please?" Damon asked quietly.

Ric dropped his hands and moved back. He nodded. 

"Okay, I'm going back to my loft and when your ready to talk, you know where I'll be." He said turning away and walking towards the door.

Damon watched him go but did nothing to stop him. After Ric had left, the unshed tears from Damon's eye slipped out.

"Fuck! I'm messing this up!" He yelled out. 

He went over to the bar table and grabbed a full bottle of bourbon and popped it open. 

***********  
12 hours and 8 and a half bourbon bottles later, it was safe to say that Damon was completely wasted. He could barely support his own weight on his two feet without toppling over but still he managed to get to Ric's loft alive, well alive as a vampire can get. He knocked (pounded) on the door and leaned against it heavily. 

Ric opened the door only to catch the raven haired vampire who toppled in.

"Damon?! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he helped the vampire inside.

"Oh 'm fine Ric, just dandy." He slurred out.

Ric gently dropped Damon on the couch and looked at him.

"Are you drunk Damon?!" He asked surprised to see the raven haired vampire drunk considering his tolerance level and well the fact that, you know, he's a vampire.

"No... 'm not drunk Ric." He mumbled out getting back on his feet, swaying slightly. It was then that Ric noticed a half empty bottle of bourbon in Damon's hand.

"Damon how much have you had to drink?" He asked.

"Umm... ugh I don't know, I lost count after 5..." He stopped mid sentence and scratched his forhead.

"5 shots?" Ric asked wondering how Damon had managed to get drunk on 5 shots alone.

"mmm... no bottles." He replied, raising the bottle to his lips.

"Wait what?! Damon?! How are you even standing right now? Hey stop that!" He yelled out as Damon took another long chug of the bottle. 

"Gimme that!" He snatched the bottle away from Damon's hands and Damon pouted.

"Ric! Give it back!" 

"No Damon, you've had enough." Ric said, wondering if vampires could die of over intoxication, probably not but he rather not find out.

In an instant Damon had forgotten the whole incident and looked up into Ric's stormy grey eyes.

"Ric you mad at me?" He asked.

"No baby, 'm not mad at you." He said gently.

"Yes you are, or else you wouldn't have left me in the morning." He said pouting.

"Damon, I left you to give you time to sort out your emotions, not so you could get drunk, if I knew you were gonna do this I wouldn't have left you alone." 

"Well I know what I want now." Damon said childishly.

"Oh yea what's that?" Ric asked confused.

"You." He replied, walking towards Ric until he was backed into the wall.

"Damon, look..." 

"You don't want me anymore do you?" Damon's lower lip quivered as he said this.

"No... hey, Damon of course I still want you..." Ric started softly.

"Ric please do what you want with me, fuck me, hurt me, have sex with me, do what you want just don't be mad at me." Damon cried out.

Ric was shocked and a little upset at how Damon was talking but he got a grip on himself and pryed Damon's hands off his collar and hugged him tightly.

"Damon, baby, I'm not mad at you alright?" He said with as much confidence as he could muster at the moment.

"Ric, 'm sorry, I'm fuckin this up aren't I?" He mumbled out against Ric's chest as he wrapped his arms around Ric's middle. 

"No you're not Damon, it's okay, I told you I would give you time but I was the one who reminded you of what happened so I'm sorry, anyways enough of this, lets get you to bed." Ric said as he brushed Damon's hair out of his face.

Damon looked up at Ric from the hug and pressed his body closer to his. Ric stifled a groan which was hard seeing that Damon was pressing into him in all the right places and since this was his first sexual encounter that the other had intiated after him being turned and not evil. 

"Damon what're you doing?" He murmered out.

"I want you Ric." Damon mumbled out as he trailed his hands down to the top of Ric's jeans. 

"Damon now is not the time. You're drunk. Let's get you to bed."

"But..."

"No Damon! I said now." He replied, leaving no room for arguement. 

Damon pouted and dropped his hands. 

"You're a buzzkill." Damon replied moving away. 

Alaric sighed and followed a swaying Damon to his room.

"Ric?"

"Yea?" 

Damon turned around abruptly and then closed his eyes tightly as the room spun. His hands flung out to find anything that was secure to the ground and Ric went over and grabbed his hands. 

"Mmm Ric I think I'm gonna be sick." He said as his knees started to buckle.

"Oh no you don't." Ric hauled him up and dragged him to the bathroom just in time for Damon to throw up the alcohol and blood in his system into the toliet.

He groaned and leaned against the seat heavily.

Ric smirked and rubbed his back.

"Usually the roles are reversed." Ric said as Damon threw up again.

"Ric please shut up!" Damon said as he started to sober up a little.

Alaric laughed and Damon glared at him.

"Okay okay sorry." He brushed Damon's hair out of his eyes and got him up. "Alright lets get you to bed." 

Ric pulled Damon's shirt and pants off and left them in the corner of the bathroom and dragged him to bed.

Damon groaned as he flopped down onto the bed and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

"It's too bright in here!" He groaned and Ric smiled and turned the lights off, happy that Damon had gotten over his phase of being totally and completely wasted. He went over and got Damon a glass of water. 

"Here drink this." He said handing Damon the glass. 

"I don't want to." He muttered.

His eyes drooped as he started to drift off.

"Damon please?" He said as he shook Damon awake.

Damon groaned but got up and drank the water in one go. He then layed down and fell asleep in an instant.

Ric pulled the covers over Damon and kissed his forehead.

He took his own pants and shirt off and went over to the couch with a blanket and flopped down on it and went to sleep.

**********  
Next morning:

Damon stirred and flipped on to his back as he squinted into the light. He groaned and held his pounding head. This was the first time after a looong time that Damon had a hangover. He felt like his mouth was filled with cotton balls.

"How much did I drink last night?" He murmered out.

He flipped to his side and got up. He looked around and realized he was in Ric's loft and not the boarding house. He suddenly remembered everything from the night before and cursed himself.

"Fuck I'm such an idiot." He groaned as he looked around for Ric.

He went in to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and spotted the original vampire on the couch.

He smiled lovingly at Ric and went over to him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Ric's slightly parted ones.

Ric stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning. Feeling any better?" He asked as he sat up.

"Mhm no." Damon mumbled out as he plopped himself onto the couch beside Ric. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Ric eyed his bare neck and cleared his throat. 

"Oh yea, what's wrong?" He asked smirking, knowing the answer. 

"Head hurts." He whispered out.

Ric leaned over and kissed his temple.

"Any better?" He asked smiling.

"Mhm yea..." He turned his head and buried his face into the crook of Ric's neck.

Ric smiled and wrapped his arm around Damon.

"Ric I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I didn't mean to get drunk. I just... it just happened." He said, voice muffled by Ric's neck.

"Hey it's okay Damon, I get it." Ric replied as he rubbed Damon's bare shoulder. He was surprised, ever since he came back from the other side he realised how unsecure Damon had become around him and said sorry so easily where as before he would have such a hard time uttering the word. Evilaric really did a number on Damon.

Damon shivered and buried his head further into Ric. 

Ric had now placed his feet back on the couch and was leaning back with Damon laying half on top of him and half beside him, wedged between Ric and the couch. Damon angled his head and kissed Ric's neck lightly. Ric let out a soft sigh and threw his head back. 

Damon had one leg wedged in between Ric's legs and the other tucked between the couch and Ric's left leg, so that if he sat up he would straddle Ric's left leg.

Technically whenever the other shifted his crotch would brush up against the others leg.

Both were still half naked and wearing only boxers, tight fitted ones to be exact. Only difference was Damon's were black and Ric's were grey.

Damon put his head onto Ric's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat underneath. Ric raised his head and kissed Damon's hair.

"Damon I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you even if I don't seem like it sometimes. I care for you okay and you don't have to be afraid of me." 

Damon sighed deeply, and tears welled up in his eyes again. Damon hadn't cried for over a hundred years and since Evilaric that seemed to be the only thing he had been doing specially since Ric returned, oh yea and drinking, heavily I might add.

He got up out of the tiny space he was in and stood up, facing away from Ric.

"Damon?" Ric got up, confused at why Damon had suddenly moved away. Then suddenly he smelled the salty tears.

"Damon?! Are you crying?" He moved closer to him.

Damon nodded no, but Ric knew he was lying.

"Hey, C'mere." He pulled Damon towards himself by the elbow and pulled him into a hug.

"Ric I'm sick and tired of being like this. I can't take it anymore, I just want to be me again." He mumbled out against Ric's chest.

"Damon I know but it's gonna take some time. It's gonna take time for you to trust me again and it's gonna take time for you to fall into your old habit again." Ric said.

"Ric I'm never good at relationships, I'm only good at being myself and I can't even do that right, right now... unless..." Damon paused and Ric pulled him away to look at his face. "I'm sorry Ric." 

"Unless what? Wait! What? DAMON DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR EMOTIONS OFF!!" He growled out when Damon closed his eyes.

He shook Damon by the shoulders and tried to get him to snap out of it. 

"Dammit Damon snap out of it!" He growled out.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at Ric.

"Damon?" Ric was afraid to know if Damon had done it or not.

"Yes Alaric?" He looked up into Ric's eyes smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... Dammit Damon what did you do?! :P Or what did I do? Anyways keep the reviews coming guys, it's keeping me on my toes with the updates. :D Thanks for your support till now.


	6. Helplessness

Chapter 6: 

********

"Damon?" Ric was afraid to know if Damon had done it or not.

 

"Yes Alaric?" He looked up into Ric's eyes smirking.

********

"Oh you didn't!" Ric glared at him. "Damon I was trying to help you get through this!" 

 

"Yea well sorry to disappoint you baby, but it wasn't working." He snarled out.

 

He went back to the the bedroom and pulled on the spare clothes he had in Ric's loft.

 

Ric watched him go and then sat on the couch with a thud. He closed his eyes and held his forehead in his hands. When he finally thought things were getting better Damon snaps.

 

Damon comes back dressed and Ric raises his head to look at him. 

 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

 

"Out to feed baby, wanna join me? Oh wait, you can't, don't wanna kill anyone do you now? I on the other hand don't care." He smirks and walks over to him and Ric stood up. Damon leaned closer and brushed his lips against Ric's.

 

"See you in a bit..." He said. Then he pulled out the stake he had hidden in his waistband and staked Ric in the gut. "Oh and that was for raping me." He smirked.

 

Ric growled out in pain and fell to his knees. When Damon put it like that it hurt much more than before and he felt like such an ass. He definitely deserved that he thought, and then Damon pushed him onto his back and took the stake out only to ram it back in twice as hard. 

 

Ric groaned and before he could do anything about it Damin stabbed him with two other stakes.

 

"And those were for the other times." He smiled and stood up, brushing his jeans.

 

He went to the door and opened it, he stepped out then popped his head back in, gave him a nod and then left again.

 

Ric watched him leave and then threw his head back and took a deep breath. He grabbed the stakes and pulled them out one by one.

 

"Fuckin shit." He got up and sat down on the couch. "What the fuck do I say to Stefan?" He sighed and got his cell phone. He looked at the screen for a while til he finally got the balls to press Stefan's name in the contacts list.

 

He put the phone to his ear and waited. About an eternity later he heard Stefan's grouchy voice on the other end.

 

"What?" He asked. "It's freaking 7:30 on a Sunday, this had better be life or death Ric."

 

"Umm, yea uh could you come over to my loft. Likerightnow." He got out in one breath, although he didn't have to breath but you get the point.

 

Stefan sighed sitting up hearing the urgency in his voice. "Yea I'll be over in 10."

 

They said they're goodbyes after Ric told him to bring blood, and Stefan hung up. He turned to Elena who was sleeping beside him peacfully. He kissed her forehead and she woke up.

 

"Good morning." She said sitting up.

 

"I gotta go see Ric, I'll talk to you later kay?" He said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

 

She nodded and snuggled back under the covers.

 

********

Ric got into the shower and washed the blood off his stomach and chest before Stefan got to his loft. He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen making himself a strong black coffee to stop the cravings for a while. Then he waited. 

 

*******

 

Stefan reached Ric's front door and knocked. 

 

Ric opened the door and stepped aside to let Stefan in.

 

"What's the matter and where's my brother?" He asked looking around for Damon. 

 

"Yea umm about that..." Ric turned to look at him with guilty eyes. After all he had promised he would take care of Damon and then he had turned his emotions off in Ric's watch and yea Ric was pretty much screwed on both ends. 

 

"What did you do Ric?" Stefan asked impatiently. "and where is my brother?"

 

"Hey I didn't do anything..." Ric defended. 

 

"Well then where is he Ric?" Stefan asked for the third time. 

 

"He uh sorta... sorta... turned..." Ric scratched the back of his neck. 

 

"Spit It Out Ric." Stefan growled out. 

 

"He sorta flippedtheswitch." 

 

"What?! Ric! How could you let him do that?! I told you to watch out for him! He needed you to make him feel better not to fuckin lead him to turn his humanity off." Stefan spat out as he paced around the room. 

 

"I didn't lead him to anything, he seemed fine, then all of a sudden he snapped." Ric yelled out frustrated with himself, with Damon and now with Stefan. 

 

"Well where did he go now?" Stefan asked. 

 

"Out to feed..." 

 

"Shit! Hopefully he's smart enough not to leave bodies around during the day." Stefan got out while he handed Ric two blood bags. 

 

"Here drink this, you're gonna have to be stronger if we're going to take Damon down now that he's gonna be back on fresh blood." 

 

"Take him down?" Ric asked, accepting the blood bags. 

 

"Yea we need to find a way to flip his switch again and until then we need to keep him in check." 

 

Ric nodded and drank the blood just the way Damon taught him. 

 

"Now c'mon we got to find him." Stefan said opening the door and making a gesture to Ric. 

 

He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and followed Stefan out.

 

*********

 

They wandered around aimlessly for an hour when Ric snapped.

 

"This isn't working." He growled out. "We need to split up and look or else we are never gonna find him."

 

Stefan nodded. "The only place left now is the forest and camp ground areas." 

 

"I'll start at one end you take the other." Ric said as they spilt up.

 

******

 

Ric tuned into his vamp hearing and listened for any sort of sound. He walked further into the forest and then heard some sort of sound. He followed it and as he got closer he realized it was someone moaning. He picked up his pace and came to an opening. He stepped closer and saw that Damon had a person pinned to a tree and was literally dry humping them and to make matters worse it was a guy, who was humping him back. Damon had his fangs in the guy's throat and hands around his waist. The guy had his hands on Damon's chest and was dragging them lower till they had reached the waistband of Damon's jeans. He opened the button and zipper and was about to put his hand down Damon's pants when Ric's voice stopped him.

 

"Hey asshole, go any further and I will break both your hands." Alaric growled out in a menacing tone. 

 

The guy stopped and looked up at Ric. Damon removed his fangs from the guy's neck and turned around to face Ric. 

 

Damon's hair was tousled and he looked absolutely fuckable with his jeans open and blood smeared on his lips.

 

Ric's cock twitched slightly at the scene in front of him.

 

"Oh hey Ric, what're you doin here?" He asked lazily, high from the blood. "What to eat someone with me?" He asked pulling the guy forward by his arm. He brought him to stand in front of him and placed one hand on the guys waist and the other in his hair, pulling till his head was resting on Damon's shoulder.

 

Ric did, he wanted to feed on the guy till he stopped breathing, afterall he had touched Damon in a way he hadn't been able to but he held back.

 

"Fuck what are you doing Damon? Please stop this." He said.

 

"Why baby? It's so fun. I don't know why I had bothered to keep myself in check before when this is clearly the better option." He said as he sunk his fangs back into the guys neck. 

 

Ric watched him, annoyed and slightly turned on. 

 

"You kept yourself in check for so long because it was the right thing to do and because seriously what's life without emotion?" Ric pointed out. 

 

"Yea well it was stupid, no emotions is the much more enjoyable option, you should try it sometime." Damon said as he took a slight pause between his feeding. 

 

"Yea, no. I'm good." Ric replied as he vamp sped over to the guy and prying him from Damon's hands. He pulled him closer and looked into his eyes trying to ignore the scent of blood. 

 

"You are going to forget that you've ever met us, forget all of this, it never happened, go home and get a drink. You were attacked by an animal and now you're beat but you're going to be okay." Ric compelled the guy. 

 

The guys eyes went wide and he nodded. "I was attacked by an animal, I'm beat but I'm going to be okay." He replied as he walked away. 

 

"Why'd you do that?! He was my breakfast." Damon complained. 

 

"Yea was, not anymore." Ric replied as he got hold of Damon's arm. 

 

"Hey what're you doing?!" Damon demanded as he was pulled. 

 

"Taking you home." Ric replied, turning to face him. 

 

"Yea well I don't want to," Damon snarled out, wrenching his arm out of Ric's grip. "Especially not with you." 

 

Ric quickly masked the hurt that appeared on his face from Damon's words and looked at him with angry eyes. 

 

"Listen to me Damon. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take you to the loft, I'm going to take your ring and then your going to stay with me till you flip the switch again." Ric said as he got hold of Damon again. 

 

"Who are you to boss me around Alaric?" He asked angrily. 

 

"Someone who cares about you." He responded without hesitation. 

 

"You didn't care about me when you were raping me." Damon answered back trying to get Ric to feel guilty. 

 

Ric flinched and then looked into Damon's eyes. 

 

"I wasn't myself back then, you and I both know it." Ric growled out. 

 

"It was still you, honey. Your words not mine." Damon spat out. 

 

Ric ground his teeth, he was starting to get really impatient with Damon and being an original newbie vampire didn't help his anger. 

 

"Damon I suggest you come with me before I lose my temper." Ric ground out. 

 

"Or what? You'll rape me again?" Damon sneered, provoking the original vampire. 

 

Suddenly two hands appeared behind him and snapped his neck with perfected ease. 

 

Damon fell to the floor unconconcious. Alaric looked up and saw Stefan standing there looking smug. 

 

"There now we can get him to your loft with ease and we also won't have to hear him bicker all the way there. No humanity Damon gives me a headache." He said, rubbing his temples. 

 

Ric nodded and leaned down, picking Damon up in his arms with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep 'em coming :3


	7. A little closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay but here's another chapter. :D

Suddenly two hands appeared behind him and snapped his neck with perfected ease. 

Damon fell to the floor unconconcious. Alaric looked up and saw Stefan standing there looking smug. 

"There now we can get him to your loft with ease and we also won't have to hear him bicker all the way there. No humanity Damon gives me a headache." He said, rubbing his temples. 

Ric nodded and leaned down, picking Damon up in his arms with ease.   
*********

They got him back to Ric's loft and brought him inside. Ric went over and placed him on the bed. He turned towards Stefan and looked at him. 

"What now?" He asked. 

"I'm going to take his ring and you are going to make sure he doesn't escape. You are the key to making sure his humanity gets turned on." 

"How am I the key?" Ric asked confused. 

"I have an idea but you're probably not gonna like it."

"I'm pretty much down for everything right about now." Ric replied. 

"If we can scare him enough it might flip his switch back." Stefan answered. 

"What do you mean?" Ric asked. 

"I mean if you can remind him how he felt when he was getting hurt by you... or make it seem like your going to do it again it might just be enough to flip it." Stefan murmered out not meeting Ric's eyes. 

"Wait what? No... I can't Stefan, I can't hurt him again." Ric exclaimed. 

"It's the only real choice we have left." Stefan replied. 

"I guess you're right but just give me some time." Ric said quietly. 

Stefan nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go now and I'll be back later with vervain soaked ropes so we can tie him for the night." 

Alaric nodded, he closed all the blinds and went over to Damon's unconconcious form. He slipped Damon's ring off than his own. He handed them both to Stefan who raised his brows. 

"In case he manages to get mine off and uses it to leave." He replied, answering Stefan's unasked question. 

Stefan nodded and pocketed the rings. 

"I'll bring you more blood later and the vervain ropes." Stefan said as he went to the door. 

Ric nodded and Stefan left. 

He turned and looked at Damon who looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep. 

Damon stirred and Ric went over and took a seat on the chair beside the bed. 

Damon opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up, rubbing his neck. 

"Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him!" Damon growled. 

"Not here, at the boarding house." Ric replied looking at him. 

Damon looked around. 

"How did I get here?" He asked. 

"I brought you here." 

"Why? I told you I didn't want to go with you, in fact I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He growled out as he got off the bed and headed towards the door. He stepped outside and Ric watched him. Damon turned around. 

"What not gonna stop me now? Did I hurt your poor little feelings?" Damon sneered. 

"No. You'll come back soon enough." Ric replied calmly. 

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Damon said as he walked out. 

A couple seconds later he came storming back with his face and arms red and scorched. He shut the door and leaned on it heavily. 

"Where the fuck is my ring?!" He asked angrily. 

"Not here." Ric replied smirking. 

"Where is it?" He asked again. 

"Stefan has it." Ric replied. 

Damon looked at Ric's finger for his spare ring. Ric noticed his gaze. 

"Don't have mine either so don't bother." Ric said as he got up from his seat. 

"What so you're just gonna be stuck in here with me till it gets dark?" Damon asked pushing off the door.

Ric went over to him slowly. "Oh I don't mind." He said as he circled Damon.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he watched Ric circle him.

"Oh nothing baby, just deciding what to do with you now that I have you alone." Ric answered trying to make Damon uncomfortable.

"What'd you mean now that you have me alone?" Damon's brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of Ric.

"You know you were right..." Ric started. 

"Right about what?" Damon asked as he turned to face Alaric.

"About the whole new vampire thing, that it's gonna be hard to control my emotions and I'm gonna wanna..." Ric trailed off as he looked right into Damon's eyes.

Damon swallowed hard and glared at Alaric.

"Well then go out and find someone to fuck." Damon said as he moved away from Ric and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of bourbon. He popped the lid off and put the bottle to his lips. He took a big chug and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Why would I go out when someone who loves me is right here." Ric said as he vamp sped over to Damon and pushed him against the counter with his hips. 

The bottle shattered on the ground as it fell from Damon's grip. The older vampire looked up in shock, seeing Alaric so close to him. The bourbon seeped into their socks as they stood there. Alaric dipped his head down and brushed his lips against Damon's, then pushed against them harder in a hungry kiss. Damon finally got control of his limbs again and pushed Ric away as hard as he could.

"Fuck you Alaric! I'm not gonna let you rape me again." He yelled out feeling a little frustrated. He calmed himself as he felt his feelings bubble to the surface. 

Alaric saw a flicker of emotion run through Damon's eyes. He sighed, atleast they were getting somewhere right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the likes and reviews so far, keep em coming. Love you all. :3


	8. Good guy? Bad Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys and thanks for sticking with me. BTW Since season 6 of TVD is over I have decided to TRY and update every Thursday you know to make up for no episodes. Anyways new character coming in. I don't own this character btw actually don't own any characters in this story.

"Fuck you Alaric! I'm not gonna let you rape me again." He yelled out feeling a little frustrated. He calmed himself as he felt his feelings bubble to the surface. 

Alaric saw a flicker of emotion run through Damon's eyes. He sighed, atleast they were getting somewhere right?

******

"Besides loved not loves." Damon answered. "I don't care what happens to you anymore." 

Suddenly an idea hit Ric and he thought it would be much more effective than scaring Damon with the thought of raping him. 

"Whatever you say Damon, whatever you say..." 

Damon scowled at him and went over to the bed and layed down on it. 

Ric got out his cell phone a texted Stefan a quick message with out Damon noticing. Ric got an approval from Stefan a couple minutes later, also saying that it'll need a couple of days. 

A couple of hours later of bickering there was a knock at the door. 

"I hope it's a human so I can eat 'em." Damon said. 

Ric scowled at him and went to the door, luckily for Ric and unluckily for Damon, it was Stefan. 

He handed Ric a cooler of blood bags and threw one to his brother, who snatched it out of mid air. 

"Finally, I was starving." He growled out. 

Stefan looked at him and shook his head. 

He put the bag full of ropes to the side and nodded at Ric. Ric took the hint and nodded. Damon, who was oblivious to them and so into the blood didn't notice when Ric sped over to him and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. The blood bag fell from his hand as he looked up at Alaric.

"What the fuck Ric? What are you doing?" He growled.

"Oh you know, tying you up since it's gonna be dark in about an hour." Ric replied.

"You both realize that ropes aren't gonna hold me for long right?" He answered as he raised his hands to push Ric off him.

"Normal ropes might not but vervain ropes will." Stefan said as he slipped on gloves. 

Ric grabbed Damon's wrists and pinned them to the bed and that's when Damon's struggling became natural.

"Stefan hurry up, I can't hold down him down much longer." Ric gritted out as he struggled to hold Damon down.

Stefan got out normal chains first and tied them around Damon's wrists and then got out the vervain ropes and tied them as tightly as he could.

Damon let out a scream as he felt the ropes dig into his skin. He growled at both of them.

"Fuck both of you." He spat out.

Ric felt a tug at his heart seeing Damon like that.

Ric slowly got off him.

Damon pulled on all the ropes as hard as he could and gritted his teeth when the vervain ropes burned into his skin.

"There that should hold him." Stefan said as he took the gloves off.

Ric nodded and glanced at Damon who had given up on the ropes and had his eyes closed as he lay limply on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Stefan said as he left. "Be careful with him, he'll do anything to get you to untie him."

Ric nodded and watched him leave. He turned to look at Damon who was back to struggling with the ropes.

"Damon stop struggling it'll just make it worse." Ric said as he went over to the chair and sat down beside the bed.

Damon made a face at Ric and sighed heavily.

"Stop trying to sound like you care Alaric." Damon hissed.

"I do care Damon, do you think I would have tied you up if I didn't care?" Ric asked.

"You care about the people I'm gonna eat, not about me." Damon snarled.

"Fine you know what? Forget it." Ric said.

"That's what I thought." Damon replied.

In an instant Ric was over Damon, growling at him.

"I suggest you stop trying to provoke me Damon." 

Damon looked up at Ric in surprise.

"Or what? You'll..." Damon started.

"If you say rape one more time, I might actually do it. I'm a sexually frustrated man who hasn't gotten some since he came back from the dead." Ric frowned at him.

With that Damon became quiet and just stared into Ric's stormy grey blue eyes. Ric stared back and then his gaze travelled down to Damon's lips and then back to his eyes. Damon unconsciously licked his dry lips. Ric took that as an invitation and pressed his lips to Damon's. Damon's breath hitched in his throat and he unexpectedly let out a soft moan. His eyes snapped shut and he wriggled under Ric. He felt his male anatomy come to life after a long time. He thrusted his hips up towards Ric's.

Ric stopped kissing him and looked down only to see a growing bulge in Damon's pants. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at Damon who merely shrugged. 

"Really Damon?" 

"What? My emotions are off not my male parts," Damon answered. "And if you're gonna kiss me like that obviously it's gonna come to life." 

Ric felt his own jeans tighten hearing Damon talk like that. 

"I thought you hated me?" Ric asked with his eyebrow still raised.

"I do, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a sexy hot body." Damon answered. "Now shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." 

Ric was surprised at the sudden change of events but obliged. Ric ground his hips down and Damon moaned as he wrapped his legs around Ric's waist and crossed them at the ankles, pulling Ric closer to him. Ric grunted in surprise as he was suddenly pulled forward, even closer to Damon. He placed his hands on either side of Damon's head to hold himself up. Damon raised his head up and captured Ric's bottom lip between his teeth. Ric groaned as Damon bit down hard enough to draw blood. He lapped at it and soothed the hurt with his tongue. 

Ric moaned into his mouth as Damon licked his way into his mouth. 

Damon moved to put his arms around Ric but remembered he couldn't. 

"Fuck Ric need to touch you." He breathed out. 

"M'sorry, can't untie you." Ric replied kissing down his neck. 

"Ric!" Damon whined as he threw his head back to give Ric better access. 

"Shh Damon or might just leave you hanging." 

Damon glared at him and ground his hips up. 

Ric gasped at the contact and then moaned into Damon's mouth. 

"Mhm Ric, Fuck, you look so hot right now." Damon said after he opened his eyes to get a good look at Ric.

Ric rewarded him by ripping open the buttons of his black shirt and kissing a wet trail down to his belly button.

Damon squirmed under him as he tried the binds again. He groaned in surprise when Ric gently bit the area above the waistband of his jeans. 

"Fuck! Ric! Baby! Please." Damon moaned loudly as Ric's tongue did wicked things to his body. 

"Please what Damon?" Ric asked raising his head to look at Damon. 

"Please fuckin let me touch you." Damon said as he pulled at the ropes again. 

"Hmm I don't know Damon... How do I know you're not gonna take the first chance to knock me out and run away, after all your humanity is off." 

In the background, Ric faintly heard his phone buzz. He ignored it and focused all his attention on Damon.

He looked into those piercing blue eyes and then dragged his gaze down to those lips. Damon watched Ric watch him and he bit his lip. 

He glanced into Ric's eyes and spoke.

"Does my body look like it wants to be anywhere but here right now? and besides you're an original vampire, I can't get away." Damon asked.

"Hmm? I'll think about it... in the mean time..." Ric smirked and ducked his head down to resume licking and biting Damon.

"Fuck Ric!" Damon gasped out in pleasure and surprise as Ric licked Damon's happy trail down to his jeans.

Ric grabbed the top of Damon's jeans and was about to open the buckle of his belt when he head something. He stopped and raised his head.

"Why'd you stop?" Damon asked panting, raising his head to look at Ric.

Right then the door flew open and Ric was off Damon in a flash, attacking the intruder.

Damon watched in shock as the person easily fended off the attack and threw Alaric across the room and into the wall. Damon struggled with his bonds again and looked at the face of the intruder. 

It was Elijah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review please :d


	9. Bad guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being an ass again :P Actually no I'm not. :D At least I updated when I said I would.

"Why'd you stop?" Damon asked panting, raising his head to look at Ric.

Right then the door flew open and Ric was off Damon in a flash, attacking the intruder.

Damon watched in shock as the person easily fended off the attack and threw Alaric across the room and into the wall. Damon struggled with his bonds again and looked at the face of the intruder. 

It was Elijah...

*******

"'Lijah? What're you doing here? and what are you doing?" Damon asked as Ric got up. 

"Finishing what we had started." Elijah spoke as he glared at Ric with hatred in his eyes. 

"Now I would like to know, why anyone didn't let me know that Alaric is back?" Elijah spoke in his calm voice. 

"Because he is not evil anymore." Ric said from his corner. 

Elijah turned to look at Alaric and smirked. 

"Oh you might not be evil but how do I know you won't take the first chance you get and kill us all? After all it's why you were created." Elijah asked. 

"Because I won't." Alaric said. 

Damon watched them circle each other from his spot on the bed. He pulled at the binds again and groaned. 

"'Lijah he won't alright, no leave us be." Damon said as he raised his head to look at him. 

"Oh and why should I listen to you? Anyhow you shouldn't care what happens to Alaric since your humanity is off and all."

"How'd you know?" Damon asks. 

"You're tied to the bed with vervain ropes Damon." 

Damon rolled his eyes. "Smartass" He murmured under his breath. 

"I heard that." 

Damon stuck his tongue out at him and Elijah shook his head. 

Elijah ignored Damon for the moment and turned his attention to Alaric. 

"Why are you here Elijah?" Ric asked. 

"I am here to finish you." He answered back. 

"What?! 'Lijah he hasn't done anything evil since he's been back, well you know besides tie me up and take my ring, but anything big."

"Hush Damon or I'll think you care." Elijah said as he took out, what seemed to be the white oak stake. 

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Ric asked. 

"Doesn't matter Alaric, what matters is that I'm about to kill you, permanently."

Alaric growled and pounced on Elijah. 

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ric growled out as he straddled Elijah and tried to grab the stake. 

"You don't Alaric." Elijah replied as he flipped them over. He lifted his hand to plunge the stake in Ric's heart but Ric grabbed his wrist. 

Damon watched as the stake got closer to Ric's heart. He didn't care right? So why was he scared. 

He pulled at his ropes again and struggled. 

Ric brought his legs up and managed to kick Elijah away and into the wall. 

He quickly got up and punched Elijah in the face. He knocked the stake out of Elijah's hand.

Elijah lunged for Ric who rolled out of the way. Ric went for the stake but Elijah was faster, he grabbed it and jumped on Ric again. He pushed Ric's arm out of the way and stabbed him in the heart.

Ric let out a scream and Damon watched in shock as Ric's body dessicated.

Elijah pulled out the stake before it caught on fire, gave one last look to Damon, and sped out of the loft.

Damon let out a horrifying scream as he realized what had just happened.

"NOOO!!! RIC!!" He gave one last hard tug on the ropes and chains and they gave way. He got up quickly and rushed over to Ric.

"Ric? Alaric?" He felt the walls break, he felt overwhelmed by the rush of emotions he suddenly felt, he felt the dam break and he cried.

"FUCK NO!! RIC!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!! ALARIC PLEASE WAKE UP!! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME." Damon yelled out, tears welled up in his eyes and flowed down his pale flawless cheeks. He grabbed the collars of Ric's shirt and shook him.

He sobbed uncontrollably, with Alaric's head in his lap, till he heard the door open again. He shot up and attacked the person thinking it was Elijah.

"I'm gonna kill you Elijah!" He yelled, seeing red.

"Damon! It's me! It's Stefan!" Stefan yelled out gripping Damon's arms that lead to hands which were currently wrapped around his neck.

"Stefan?" Damon asked, confused. His eyes darted around before they focused on Stefan. His grip loosened and his eyes filled up with angry tears again.

"It's me, brother" Stefan replied soothingly as he put his hands on Damon's shoulders.

"I'm going to fuckin kill him Stefan, he... he killed Ric..." Damon trailed off as he let out a sob. His legs gave out and Stefan held him up and pulled him into his arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was quick for Damon to flip his switch again but I sorta need to get this story going. It was starting to sag like an old grandma's boobs, no offence to grandmas. XD Anyways enjoy the cliffhanger and I may or may not be back next Thursday. :P


	10. Feeling betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for not updating for a while. Been busying trying to graduate and all :D but now that's all done with I'll get back to torturing Damon and Alaric :P

~Chapter 10~

******

"I'm going to fuckin kill him Stefan, he... he killed Ric..." Damon trailed off as he let out a sob. His legs gave out and Stefan held him up and pulled him into his arms.

******

"Hey Damon relax, he's not gone. Elijah didn't have the real white oak stake it was a replica." Stefan said quietly.

"Wh...what?" Damon looked at his brother in disbelief.

Stefan nodded and Damon turned to look at Ric who was still grey with veins popping out everywhere.

"Th...then why did he do it?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry brother, but it was the only way to get you to turn your humanity back on." Stefan said as he gripped Damon's shoulder tightly.

"WHAT?!" His anger flared.

"Damon calm down please." Stefan yelled.

"How can you fuckin tell me to calm down Stefan?! I thought I just saw my boyfriend die in front of my eyes, and for good this time!"

"I'm sorry Damon but it was Ric's idea." 

"I can't believe him. Why would he do this to me?" Damon asked in a small voice. 

"It was the only effective way to get your humanity back on brother." Stefan replied.

"I'm not fuckin talking to him. Let him wake up, I'll show him." Damon frowned as he went over and picked Ric up, placing him on the bed. 

Stefan smiled under his breath and got a blood bag out of the cooler, handing it over to his brother who was now sitting beside the bed. 

"Can I have my ring back now?" Damon asked angrily. 

Stefan nodded and handed back both rings. 

Damon took his own and put it on. He went over to Ric and slipped his on as well. 

Then he headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked. 

"Away from here and him." Damon answered angrily before slamming the door behind him. 

Stefan sighed, his brother could be so complicated at times. 

**********  
A couple hours later Ric's fingers twitched and the veins slowly started to disappear from his body.

Stefan got up from the chair and went over to Alaric's side.

They greyness disappeared from his skin tone and he moaned as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Did it work?" He mumbled out.

"Yup it worked but he's now mad at you."

Ric groaned and rolled over to his side and sat up.

"Are we ever gonna work?" He asked leaning against the headboard and grabbing the blood bag Stefan was holding out.

"Of course you will, you just need to give him time to get over this." Stefan replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ric drank up a couple blood bags and did his best not to lose control. He then got off the bed and turned to face Stefan.

"Stefan thank you for helping me with all this and for supporting us, even after knowing what I did."

"Damon is my brother Ric and no matter how much we fight, I love him and I want him happy. I never want him to be hurt. If he's happy with you then I want that for him." 

Ric smiled. It warmed his heart seeing that Damon had someone who loved him and cared for him as much as he did... wait did he just confess to loving Damon? This hit him hard and he smiled. Yes, he loved Damon and he was going to find the right time and tell him.

"Any idea where he might have gone?" Ric asked.

"Nope just said that he wanted to be away from here and you." Stefan replied.

Ric grimaced and Stefan smirked.

"Yes you have a lot of making up to do, better start thinking up of a plan." Stefan smiled and started to leave.

Wait! You're not gonna help me?" Ric asked quickly.

"Nope not my problem, besides I gotta date with Elena." Stefan said as he left.

That's it! He would take Damon on a date and he would make it so he couldn't say no.

Ric smiled and pulled out his phone to call Damon, although he was certain that the raven haired vampire wouldn't answer. Didn't hurt to try right?

As expected he didn't answer.

He hung up and went over to the boarding house. 

**********  
Damon was in his room with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He had one arm resting on the wall beside the window as he leaned against it. He was glaring at the setting sun when he saw Alaric's car pull up in the drive way. His heart flopped in his chest and he was happy to see that Ric was alive, or well undead but you get it, yet he still was mad at him.

Ric got out of the the car and headed towards the door. 

Damon took the last sip of his drink and placed the glass down.

********

Ric pushed open the door of the Salvatore house and walked in. He was met by Elena and Stefan at the front.

"Hey Ric!" Elena said smiling as she went over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey 'Lena." He responded giving her a tight hug. "Stefan." He gave him a nod and Stefan responded with a nod.

"Damon still mad at me?" He asked.

"oh yea he is fuming, when we walked in he was breaking all the furniture in this place." Elena replied.

Ric groaned and rubbed his face.

"Well atleast now we're certain his humanity is back." Elena said as she tried to hide a smile.

Stefan had recently told her about Ric and Damon getting into a relationship and she was super happy for them. They were good for each other or atleast were until Damon switched his humanity off. Still it was amusing watching them ask about one another and might they add complain.

"Well we're heading out so try not to kill each other alright?" Stefan said as he walked over to the door and opened it for Elena.

"Ha Ha very funny, see you guys later and be safe!" He yelled after them.

"Bye Ric!" 

Ric sighed and eyed the closed door of Damon's room. He headed up the stairs and stopped in front of Damon's room. He was sure that Damon knew he was there so without waiting another moment he opened the door and walked in.

He was expecting Damon to yell at him, what he wasn't expecting was a punch to his face, especially right when he walked in.

He looked up in shock at the seething vampire.

"Damon look I can explain..." Ric started.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? WHO FUCKIN DOES THAT?!" Damon yelled out clenching his fists.

"C'mon Damon, you've killed me plenty of times." He replied, rubbing his jaw. 

"Because I knew you weren't actually dead!"

"Yea but..." He stopped when Damon took a few angry steps towards him.

"Seriously Ric keep finding excuses, it's not gonna make up for what you did!" He replied angrily as he walked Ric back to the edge of the bed.

He leaned over him and Ric fell back.

"Damon it was the only way..." He murmured out as Damon crawled over him and pinned him down.

"NO IT WASN'T!" He yelled angrily. 

"Well you did it with Elena and Matt." He mumbled out, fidgeting under Damon.

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T LOVE HIM LIKE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!" He growled out, then he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if ya enjoyed it :D


	11. Once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys you probably all want to kill me with your own reading devices right now because of the long long wait and then because of this chapter, so sorryy. :3 I know I sorta disappeared off the face of AO3 for awhile but here I am again. I promise I didn't abandon this but it'll probably happen again so yea moving on....

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T LOVE HIM LIKE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!" He growled out.

*******

Then everyone froze. Damon's grip slackened and Ric started up into big blue eyes.

This was the first time Damon had said it, directly. Damon then realized what position they were in and moved to get off Ric.

Ric took the chance and tentatively wrapped his arms around Damon's middle.

"Ric seriously stop, 'm not in the mood. I'm mad at you." He replied cutely in anger.

"I'm sorry baby, I just wanted you to care again." Ric answered.

Damon sighed and closed his eyes. He took the weight off his arms and buried his head in Ric's chest. The little term of endearment softening him for a moment.

Ric hesitantly stroked his back. Starting at the base of the neck and gradually sliding down, then repeating the process. 

Damon melted into his arms and sighed softly. He shifted above Ric and he ended up brushing his leg against Ric's crotch.

Ric bit his lip and felt himself harden at the contact.

Damon moved again and felt Ric's hardness press against his thigh.

Ric felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to shift under Damon so he wouldn't be so obvious, but he ended up making it even more obvious.

"'m sorry Damon, it's just you... I..."

Damon sat up on Ric, straddling him.

He placed his hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss Ric's lips. He squirmed above Ric eliciting a gasp from his mouth. 

"Fuck Damon, what're you doing?" Ric asked against Damon's mouth. 

"Consider this punishment." Damon replied. 

Ric groaned and tried to place his hands on Damon's thighs when Damon grabbed them and pinned them above his head. 

"Nuh uh, you don't get to touch, only watch."

"But Damon..."

"Shh!" 

Damon brushed his lips over Ric's lips and moved down to his chin. He lightly bit down and then moved further down. He nudged Ric's chin up with his nose and trailed his kisses down to the hollow of his throat, he flicked his tongue out and licked him.

Ric closed his eyes as he shifted under Damon. He threw his head back to give Damon better access. He moaned when Damon used his hot wet tongue to trail a path to the back of his ear. He rolled his hips as Damon took his earlobe between his teeth and bit the soft flesh lightly.

"Damon keep this up and I won't be able to control what happens after this." Ric gasped out.

Damon sat up and pulled his shirt off.

"I'm not telling you to." Damon answered before ripping Ric's shirt. 

"Fuck Damon!" Ric exclaimed when Damon licked Ric's nipple and then bit down. He lapped at the blood and looked up.

"Are you sure you want to do this to me right now?" Ric asked.

"Yes." Damon answered before he resumed kissing and biting him.

Ric let Damon set his own pace and avoided flipping him over and taking control. He gripped the sheets tightly and bit his lip. Damon moved down and reached the top of Ric's jeans, but before he could open them Ric gently flipped them over. Damon looked up at Ric and he leaned down and kissed Damon softly.

"Why did you stop me?" Damon asked quietly. "Was I not good enough."

"No! No Damon, You were amazing. I just don't want to rush you." Ric answered cupping his face.

"I want to be rushed." Damon said as he glanced into Ric's eyes.

"Damon..."

"No Ric it's now or never. If I don't do this now then I won't ever be able to. I will never be able to face this fear. I... I lo... I love you and I know that you won't hurt me. You won't hurt me will you Ric?" Damon asked.

"No, never again Damon. I won't hurt you." Ric replied confidently.

"Then I want this. I want you." Damon said as he put his arms around Ric's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ric kissed him back and slipped his tongue into Damon's mouth. Damon moaned into Ric's mouth.

Ric moved his kisses down to his neck and licked down his throat. He nipped lightly at the skin and kissed down his stomach to his happy trail. He lightly bit the flesh slightly below the waistband of his jeans by pulling them down. 

Damon groaned and slid one of his hands into Ric's hair and the other gripped the sheets.

Ric opened the button and pulled the jeans off. He grabbed Damon's length in his hand and Damon groaned which turned into a whimper when Ric licked a wet trail from the base of his cock to the tip. Damon raised his head and looked at Ric.

"Ric you don't have to do this..." Damon said hesitantly.

"I want to Damon, I wanna make you feel good." Ric replied before taking Damon's cock in his mouth.

Damon moaned loudly.

"Oh god, fuck Ric!" He bit his lip from moaning too loudly.

Ric swirled his tongue over the tip of his dick and suck him like it was a lollipop not a big dick in his mouth.

'Ric fuck baby, you're so good." Damon bit his lip harder and drew blood.

Ric raised his head when the smell of blood hit his nose. He released Damon's cock from his mouth and Damon whined which turned into a hot gasp which turned into a soft moan when Ric captured his bleeding lip in his mouth and sucked it dry. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip and coaxed his mouth open. Damon gladly opened up and their tongues met in the middle. 

Damon slipped his hands into Ric's hair and wrapped his legs around Ric's hips and rubbed himself against the rough denim of Ric's jeans seeking contact.

Ric continued kissing Damon put slipped his hands down to open the button of his jeans. He managed to slip his pants off with out loosing contact with Damon's body.

They both gasped when they flesh came into contact with flesh. 

"Ric need you now." Damon moaned out as Ric rubbed against him.

"Lube?" Ric panted out.

"Top drawer, left." Damon replied kissing Ric's neck.

Ric reached over and grabbed it. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and slid his fingers to Damon's enterance. 

"Relax for me baby. Just breathe." Ric said as he pressed his finger in. Damon nodded and relaxed.

Ric pushed his finger in further and Damon closed his eyes. He moaned when Ric placed another finger in him and stretched him out.

He curled his fingers and hit Damon's prostate causing him to let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

"Fuck Ric." He arched under Ric.

"Feels good doesn't it Damon?" Ric whispered in Damon's ear.

Damon moaned and Ric lined his cock up with Damon's enterance, slightly pushing in. Damon tensed remembering his past experience.

"Damon relax, I won't hurt you." Ric murmured into Damon's ear, kissing his cheek softly.

Damon took a breath and relaxed. Ric pushed in a little further and Damon bit his lip, he felt his heart trying to claw his way out of his chest.

"Wait Ric! Stop!-" Damon yelled out. Ric paused and looked into Damon's eyes. "I can't Ric, I'm sorry I can't."...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews kindly appreciated :3 Love you all and thanks for staying with me.  
> Want something added in, leave it in the reviews and I'll try and get it in :D :*


	12. moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter for this story and I know it's abrupt but ran out of ideas for this, but don't worry I'm working on more.   
> Also it's short. I know. Sorry for that too.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this so far.

Damon took a breath and relaxed. Ric pushed in a little further and Damon bit his lip, he felt his heart trying to claw his way out of his chest.

 

"Wait Ric! Stop!-" Damon yelled out. Ric paused and looked into Damon's eyes. "I can't Ric, I'm sorry I can't."

 

*******

 

Ric pulled out and got off Damon. Damon got up quickly and grabbed his pants pulling them on.

 

He ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

"FUCK!!!" He leaned on the door heavily and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and then pushed off the door. He took off his jeans and went into the shower.

 

A couple minutes later Ric came in and stepped up behind him in the shower.

 

"You okay?" Ric asked gently.

 

Damon just turned around and buried his face in Ric's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

 

"I... I... no..." He mumbled out miserably.

 

"It's okay Damon, you need time and I can respect that."

 

Damon tightened his grip.

 

“Besides there are plenty of other ways to have sex.” Ric murmured out smirking.

 

“Wha...” Damon raised his head to look up, when all of a sudden Ric was on his knees with Damon's dick in his mouth.

 

“Fuck! Ric! Oh god.” His hands threaded through Ric's hair and his head slammed back against the tiled wall.

 

He licked up the shaft and kissed the tip before sticking him back in his mouth and sucking Damon Junior like a lollipop.

 

“Ric, Ric, baby, I'm so close.” He tried to warn.

 

Ric ignored him and sucked harder.

 

“Fuck!” He head slammed against the tile as he came with a loud cry. He hadn't come this hard in a long time, maybe cause of the fact he hadn't came at all but still it was better then anything or anyone before that.

 

He almost blacked out or maybe he actually did for a second or two because when he opened his eyes he was slumped over with Ric supporting all his weight, looking at him with an amused smirk.

 

“Fuck that was amazing baby.” Damon said kissing Ric.

 

Ric kissed him back and Damon dragged his hand down Ric's front to his cock, the other grabbed his neck gently. He grabbed it and Ric involuntarily jerked his hips forward.

 

Damon moaned into his mouth and Ric pulled away.

 

“Damon you don't have to...”

 

Damon's lips shut him up.

 

“Ric if you're trying so hard to stay in control and be gentle then I can try a little harder to give you what you deserve.” Damon mumbled into Ric's mouth.

 

Ric groaned at the words that left Damon's mouth.

 

“Do I really deserve this Damon? Do I really deserve you?” He asked softly.

 

“Yes you do Ric and I won't let you think otherwise.” Damon replied kissing him again, twisting his hand in a way that had Ric gasping for breath as his orgasm hit him by surprise.

 

“Fuck Damon, god I love you so much!” Ric exclaimed.

 

Damon looked into his eyes in shock and Ric looked back equally shocked.

 

“I didn't mean to say that...” Ric mumbled out.

Damon's grip loosened around Ric's neck. Ric felt Damon start to pull away and he realized Damon took his words the wrong way, so he tightened his grip around Damon's waist and pulled him closer.

 

“...but doesn't mean I didn't mean them.” He continued.

 

Damon suddenly looked more vulnerable than Ric had ever seen him.

 

“I love you.” He stated again firmly.

 

“I...I love you too Ric.” He replied.

 

“I know... we'll work this out Damon, we always do.” Ric said pressing their foreheads together.

 

Damon nodded and pulled Ric closer to him in a hug. Ric hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

 

**~fin~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I could've went on with this but I ran out of ideas, but I'll see if there will be a sequel to this.  
> Reviews and Kudos are love :3 So leave some please. Also any story requests you want leave 'em down below.


End file.
